Complexity
by YumikoHatake28
Summary: AU. What happens if Sasuke Uchiha never left Konoha in the first place? Sakura Haruno had feelings for Sasuke Uchiha and he is aware of the girl's feeling but isn't able to bring himself to open up his heart for her yet. Things begin changing when the teenagers' hormones decided to interfere the progress of their relationship.
1. The Unexpected Encounter

Author's Note: Hello, everybody! This is my very first Naruto fanfic so I hope everyone likes it. I thought of this idea last night when I was unable to fall asleep. I was very excited to begin writing this fanfic so I really wish that my dear readers would enjoy it. First of all, I want to warn the readers that there are lemons in this fanfic, that is why I put this in category M. The main pairing will be Sasuke and Sakura. Other pairings will appear as the story progress. In this story, Sasuke didn't leave Konoha to go to Orochimaru. I hope this is clear so there won't be any confusion as you read on. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Encounter

The wind blew at Sakura's face and she couldn't help it but shiver. She had been standing at Konoha's main gate for almost thirty minutes now and Kakashi was still not in sight. She leaned on one side of the tall gate as she waited. With awkwardness in her eyes, she tries to look at the man who was leaning against the other side of the gate in front of her.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood crush. Being a sixteen years old teenager, Sakura had to admit that she wasn't sure whether the feelings she had for Sasuke were just a crush or it is indeed love. She didn't know how to see it and she didn't know what to do either.

She knew very well that Sasuke still had tremendous hate inside his heart. His desire to kill his older brother had never changed after all these years. His desires were probably even stronger now compared to when he was a child. Sakura knew that the path of revenge was dangerous and dark. For so many times, she wished to pull Sasuke out of that path but she was scared. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of. Perhaps she was just afraid that she would lose him forever.

Sakura sighed and tries to erase those thoughts from her mind. She began looking around, wondering where Kakashi was. Although Kakashi Hatake being late wasn't something new to her, she began to feel irritated. It was most probably because of the tense atmosphere between her and Sasuke. Before, she had more courage to throw herself at him. Now, she worries too much and became hesitant when wanting to do something.

"_I just don't want to be hated by him, I guess." _Sakura thought and let out another sigh.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's sighs for quite some time now. Although he didn't show it, he realized how awkward it was between him and Sakura nowadays. Ever since Naruto left for training with Jiraiya two and a half years ago, the atmosphere between them just became more awkward as time passed. Honestly, Sasuke didn't quite like it at all.

Today, Team Kakashi had been given a mission by Tsunade. Ever since both Sasuke and Sakura became Chūnin and Kakashi was no longer in charge of them, Team 7 was renamed to be Team Kakashi. Sasuke had recently become a Jōnin along with Neji. Everyone in Konoha 11 was now at Chūnin level, except for Naruto who left before he could take part in the Chūnin exam. Of course, Naruto was still a part of Team Kakashi. Other ninjas were often asked to replace Naruto for the time being during missions. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to arrive at the main gates with the other member.

Sakura couldn't stand the tense awkwardness between her and Sasuke anymore and took a deep breath before she went to approach him. She walked nervously towards Sasuke while looking down on the ground. Both of them knew they weren't strangers to each other, but somehow, there was something between them that was making things very uncomfortable sometimes.

When Sakura was already near to where Sasuke was, she tried to stand casually while looking up at the sky. She brought out as much courage as she could to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again. Wonder where he is now." Sakura began regretting the second she stopped talking. _"He must think I'm a weird person now. I just have that feeling."_

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a few moments, as if surprised that she actually approached him and started a conversation. He looked at the ground again and said, "He is probably with the other member."

"I guess so." Sakura replied and began desperately to think of what to say next. "Wonder who's joining us in this mission. At times like this, I miss Naruto."

Upon hearing Naruto's name, Sasuke smirked as he said, "That dope is probably struggling at whatever training Jiraiya is giving him now."

Sakura laughed at what Sasuke had just said. She had always liked to see Sasuke talk about Naruto. He always had this relaxed look on his face.

"_I sure hope Naruto comes back soon."_ Sakura thought as she looked up at the bright and blue sky.

That was when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Yo. Sorry that I'm late. I went to bring the fourth member of our team today." Kakashi said and smiled under his mask.

Sakura just gave Kakashi a look to express her annoyance while Sasuke just stared at him with an emotionless expression.

The guy, who was the fourth member of the team, walked forward from behind Kakashi.

Sakura had a shocked expression on her face after looking at him.

"_He looks so much like Sasuke!"_ She thought and tried not to show her surprise too much.

As for Sasuke, he also found the resemblance between himself and the person whom he just met. They had similar dark hair and dark eyes. Though the new guy had shorter hair and paler skin compared to Sasuke.

"Good afternoon. My name is Sai." The guy spoke with a smile on his face.

Sakura felt slightly uncomfortable looking at him. Thinking that it was most probably because they had just met and weren't familiar with one another.

She smiled back politely and introduced herself, "My name is Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and figured that he wouldn't say anything after all.

"That guy over there is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura quickly helped Sasuke with the introduction. She wouldn't want the new member to think that Sasuke was unfriendly. Well, not that he was a friendly person in the first place but Sakura wanted Sasuke to show a good first impression.

Kakashi then took a step forward and explained briefly about the mission before they depart.

"Alright then. We better set off soon. Our mission is to go check out a village near the border which is located right beside a sea. A villager came to report that a sea monster had been attacking their village's fishermen and also other civilians. We were instructed to first observe the whole situation before taking any actions. If we think we can handle it on our own, we will take action without asking for reinforcement. It'll take us at least a day to reach there. So we'll be stopping by a town when night falls. Is everything clear?"

The rest nodded and followed Kakashi towards their destination. All four of them hopped from one tree to another, keeping up a fast pace so they could reach a town to stay for the night. It's best that the team could find a place to stay for the night as soon as possible. After all the missions Sakura had joined, she realized the importance of resting when they had the chance because you'll never know what will appear before you soon.

Sakura looked to her side where Sasuke was. His hair was blown around as he jumped but his face remained focus and emotionless. Sakura would often wonder, _"What is Sasuke thinking now?"_

It was also times like these when Sakura would unconsciously begin staring at Sasuke without being able to look away. To Sakura's ignorance, Sasuke actually knew she was looking at him. Every time he felt her looking at him, he wouldn't know what to do. Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was embarrassed because he didn't think so. But he couldn't find any other words to describe how he felt whenever his female teammate would stare at him the way she was doing right at that moment.

This time, Sasuke slowly allowed his eyes to move to where Sakura was. Sakura, upon noticing that Sasuke was looking back at her, quickly look away and blush deeply.

"_Oh no, he caught me staring at him! That is so embarrassing! B-But, he is so good-looking!"_ Sakura thought and tried her very best to shake off all those thoughts and just focus on keeping up with the rest of her team.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's reaction and couldn't help it but smirk. He knew of the girl's feelings for him all these years but he just couldn't bring himself to accept it. It wasn't because he disliked her. There were often times when he found her annoying or irritating but he never did seriously hate her. It is because right at that moment, all Sasuke could think of was to get stronger so he could reach his goal; to kill his older brother who had murdered everyone else in his clan. With so much hatred inside his heart, he couldn't think that it was possible to open up some room in his heart for feelings such as love.

One day, just maybe, he could finally accept these feelings from Sakura. Who knows? Sasuke himself wasn't sure at all.

Along the way, Sasuke would glance back at Sai. Sasuke never did find interest in making new friends but getting to know a little about your teammate helps during a mission.

"_Wonder what his battle style is. What jutsu does he use?"_ Sasuke thought as he occasionally glanced back at Sai.

Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at their new teammate and began observing him as well. All she could think of when she looked at him was how he looks so similar to Sasuke.

Upon realizing that Sasuke was back inside her mind again, Sakura sighed softly in frustration.

Though it was a soft sigh, Kakashi heard it clearly, thanks to his great hearing ability.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking over his shoulder at his former student.

Sakura was surprised that Kakashi heard her and was suddenly lost for words, "N-Nothing, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked up at the sky to see that the moon had begun to appear and the skies were getting darker. He picked up the pace, making the rest of the team followed him as well.

Without looking behind him, Kakashi spoke to his teammates, "We are almost at the town we're stopping at."

Sakura smiled slightly upon hearing that.

"_A nice hot bath would be great. We're been travelling for quite some time now and I'm all sweaty."_ She thought as she imagined being inside the hot springs.

Again, Sakura looked behind her to check on her other teammates. Sasuke was being Sasuke, his usual emotionless expression on his face. As for Sai, he didn't have much expression either. Sai smiled at Sakura when he realized she was looking at him. Sakura felt embarrassed for staring at him and awkwardly smiled back.

"_I have such quiet teammates for this mission. Seriously, it is time like this that I wish Naruto was here to liven things up a bit. Well, it's not that I don't enjoy having Sasuke around."_ Sakura tried her best not to giggle at the thought of Sasuke in her mind, again.

Kakashi suddenly stopped at a tree up in front, making the rest stop too. He turned around and smiled at his teammates, "Well, here we are. We are stopping at this town for the night. I want everyone to rest well and prepare themselves for what's to come tomorrow."

Kakashi led the way towards a hotel in the town. It was at the foot of a mountain and looked really cozy. Kakashi was at the receptionist desk and Sakura overheard him asking for four separate rooms. He soon came back to the others and handed them their room keys.

"You're free to do what you wish now. Dinner is already brought into your rooms. We'll meet up at the front door at 7 AM tomorrow. We'll be able to reach our destination before night falls if we set off around that time. Well then, goodnight." Kakashi smiled and was gone the next second.

There were a few moments of silence before Sai spoke, "I'll dismiss myself as well then. Good night."

"Good night." Sakura replied as she looked at Sai walking towards his room.

"Let's go to our rooms as well!" Sakura said to Sasuke and they both went to the same direction. Not because Sakura was stalking Sasuke or anything but their rooms happened to be next to each other.

Sakura opened the door to her room and looked at Sasuke, "Good night." She smiled brightly at Sasuke who just opened the door to his own room.

"Night." Sasuke replied and went inside his room.

Once Sakura was inside her room, the first thing she did was jumping onto the bed. The bed was wider than a single bed and it was so soft.

"So comfortable." Sakura sighed happily as she rest her tired muscles.

She sat up and looked at the table in front of the bed. There was already dinner prepared for them and a sudden sound coming from her stomach tells her that she better eat first before going into the hot springs.

Dinner was delicious, as expected. Being so tired, Sakura lied down on her bed and fell asleep. When she woke up, she realized that she had slept for a few hours. Sakura hurriedly took her towel and change of clothes. She hasn't taken her bath!

It was already 11 PM so there weren't anybody outside except for the lady behind the receptionist desk. She went into the changing room and took off all her clothes and undergarment. She folded them neatly and placed them on one of the lockers provided. With just a towel in her hands, she went inside the hot springs.

She sighed happily at the warmth she was feeling on her skin and allowed herself to relax. It wasn't for long though because she soon felt the presence of another person inside the hot springs. Due to the thick fog, she wasn't able to see clearly. But the chakra she felt seemed really familiar and she was getting curious of who the person was. She tensed up a little and tried to go have a better look on the person present besides herself.

She slowly walked to another part of the hot springs where she finally show who the person was.

"_S-Sasuke!" _Sakura's face couldn't get any redder than it already had. She became speechless as Sasuke looked at her. He knew it was her after detecting her chakra but he didn't quite expect her to go all the way to this side of the hot springs.

It was awkward as Sakura stood still, not moving an inch.

"Oh no, what should I do now? Did I go into the males' bath by mistake?! But I'm pretty sure it was the females' bath I went into!" Sakura's mind was getting messier and it felt as if the heat was getting to her head.

Sasuke finally spoke but he wasn't able to bring himself to look at Sakura, "This is the females' bath. In case you're thinking that you might had walked into the males' bath by mistake."

Now, Sakura was very surprised.

"W-What are you doing in the females' bath, Sasuke?! Are you a per-"

Before Sakura could finish her question, Sasuke quickly said, "The males' bath is currently being cleaned right now and the lady behind the receptionist desk asked me to use the females' bath instead. Since it is already so late and there wouldn't possibly be other people. Well, at least we thought so."

"I see." Sakura replied and finally was able to loosen up a little and leaned at the sides of the hot springs, hiding herself up until her neck.

"_What should I do now?! What should I say?! Oh, what have I gotten myself into! This wouldn't happen if I didn't fall asleep!"_ Sakura's thoughts were getting crazier and her face was getting easy to read.

At the part where they were, the fog was less thick so they could see each other clearly. This had just made the whole situation more awkward than it already had. Unconsciously, due to nervousness, Sakura began going further down into the hot springs. Before she realized it, water had gone into her nose and she began coughing quite hard.

Sasuke, with his speed, was beside Sakura in less than a second and was pulling her up from the hot springs, trying to make sure she didn't choke on more water.

His had his right arm over her shoulders to support her as he spoke, "What are you doing? If a ninja such as yourself would be hurt from drowning at a hot springs, you will definitely become a laughing stock."

Sakura managed to catch her breath and she turned to Sasuke, "I wasn't focusing. Anyway, that was such a mean thing to say! You shouldn't sa-"

Sakura suddenly realized how close she was to Sasuke and couldn't bring herself to say another word.

Sasuke, on the other hand, started to feel aroused by the whole situation. Sakura's skin was soft under his touch and from where he was, he could see a clear view of her breasts. They were slightly small, just like how she complained about all the time, but it looked very alluring to him. He suddenly felt blood rushing to his lower regions and he couldn't stop his erected penis from touching Sakura's thigh.

Sakura, upon feeling Sasuke's erected penis, let out a soft moan. She quickly put both hands over her mouth, embarrassed of the sound she just made. Her face was redder than it was earlier and she felt her face burning.

Sasuke, who had clearly heard the moan coming out of Sakura's mouth, felt the desires to feel more of Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he turned the girl in front of him around and kissed her softly. Sakura's eyes were wide in shock at the sudden action but soon closed her eyes to feel the pleasure of having Sasuke's lips on hers.

The soft kiss soon turned into a passionate one and Sasuke's tongue licked Sakura's lips, as if asking for permission to enter it. Sakura, of course, was more than willing to open her mouth and let Sasuke's tongue explore the insides of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sasuke began caressing Sakura's breasts.

Sakura let out yet another moan at the touch and put her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's penis was getting harder due to all the pleasure and Sakura could feel herself getting wetter in her lower regions.

Wanting to feel more of Sakura, Sasuke let one of his hands to touch her womanhood and began softly touching it. This action had caused Sakura to moan even louder as they kissed.

Sakura, who also wanted to feel more of Sasuke, removed Sasuke's hand away and rubbed her wet womanhood against his hard member. Sasuke moaned at the pleasure and his head went back slightly at the feeling.

Sakura pulled back Sasuke's head and continued the kiss as she rubbed herself against him. Sasuke then reached down and began rubbing at Sakura's clitoris, making Sakura moan so loud that it almost sounded like a shout.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Hearing Sakura call out his name that way just made Sasuke even hornier.

Sakura, who was getting more daring, used both her hands to hold onto Sasuke's hard member. Sasuke melted into her touch and began grunting and moaning as she began stroking his erected penis. Sakura continued kissing him as she stroked Sasuke's long and erected member.

"Sa-Sasuke… You're so huge." Sakura said, feeling hornier as she gave Sasuke a hand job. She was still a virgin and she had never even kissed anyone before Sasuke. But being a sixteen year old teenager, she knew quite a lot regarding sex.

"Sa-Sakura. It feels great."

Sakura blushed when she heard Sasuke said that and immediately stroked him at a faster pace as she deepened the kiss as well.

Sasuke went to touch Sakura's womanhood again and put one of his fingers into her and used his thumb to touch her clitoris.

"Sasuke! Ah… Sasuke!" Sakura could no longer hold back her moans and she felt her orgasm coming real soon. She wanted Sasuke to cum as well and was stroking him in an even faster pace as Sasuke put two more fingers into her vagina, trusting in and out at the same speed as she was stroking his hard member.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum!"

"Ah, Sasuke!"

Both of them came at the same time and they held each other in their arms. Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke in the eyes. And for the first time, she actually saw a small blush on Sasuke's face.

Sakura smiled, not knowing what to say next.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to whisper at Sakura's ear, "Want to continue at my room?"

Sakura suddenly felt wet again and she definitely couldn't say no.

Both of them quickly went to get changed and went into Sasuke's room. Sakura felt nervous but excited at the same time. To be able to be so intimate with the guy she loves was truly making her happy.

Sakura was still near the door as she watched Sasuke standing in front of the bed and removing his shirt.

He looked at Sakura with concern in his eyes and said, "If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?"

Sakura didn't know why but she felt touched hearing that from Sasuke. She felt somehow treasured?

She nodded and nervously walked towards Sasuke. It wasn't clear earlier at the hot springs but now, Sakura could clearly see Sasuke's body. His abs was incredibly alluring indeed and his muscles looked so well developed. Sakura blushed slightly and looked away.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at how his body had affected the girl in front of him.

He leaned down for yet another passionate kiss and quickly pulled Sakura's shirt over her head. He skillfully removed Sakura's bra and pulled her short pants down along with her underwear. Sasuke then carried Sakura onto the bed and continued kissing her passionately.

Sakura stopped the kiss and said, "Why am I the only one who is totally naked?"

Sakura then went on top of Sasuke and removed his pants along with his boxers, revealing his already hard member.

Sakura looked at it hungrily and went down to lick the tip of Sasuke's erected penis.

Sasuke grunted at the feeling of Sakura's tongue on his member and closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure building up.

Sakura continued licking the lip and proceed to licking the shaft as well. Feeling bold, Sakura began putting Sasuke's huge penis into her mouth and moved her head, putting Sasuke's penis in and out of her mouth.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's head as he lustfully looked at Sakura sucking on his dick.

"Oh, Sakura. That feels great. Faster."

Sakura listened to Sasuke and moved even faster, licking his shaft at the same time.

"Sa-Sakura! I'm going to cum!"

Sasuke's cum shot into Sakura's mouth. Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke and said, "Your cum is so warm." She swallowed the cum in front of Sasuke, showing an expression that she had enjoyed it.

Sakura had never felt so bold in her whole life. But she felt as if she could do anything right now without caring about embarrassment. It was most probably because she was really horny and desired nothing but Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the bed and began kissing her whole body and one of his hands moving towards Sakura's wet womanhood and began fingering her in a fast pace.

Sakura didn't suppress her moans as Sasuke fingered her while his thumb was touching her clitoris.

"Sakura. I couldn't wait anymore." Sasuke said as he positioned his hard member in front of Sakura's drenched womanhood.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke began slowly putting his dick into Sakura's tight hole.

When he reached her barrier, he looked at Sakura for confirmation.

Sakura smiled softly and said, "I want you to take my virginity, Sasuke. So, please?"

Sasuke smiled back at her and stroked her hair before thrusting through her barrier.

Sakura screamed at the pain and held onto Sasuke's back, nails scratching his bare back as she waits for the pain to wear off.

When pleasure replaced pain, Sakura spoke, "Sa-Sasuke. You can move now."

Sasuke started with a slow pace, slowly thrusting in and out of Sakura as he moaned.

Sakura was getting impatient and urged Sasuke on, "Sasuke, faster."

Sasuke then went deeper into Sakura, hitting the right spots and making Sakura scream in pleasure.

"Ah! Sasuke, faster! Harder! It feels so good! Sa-Sasuke!"

Sakura's moans made Sasuke go even faster and Sasuke himself couldn't suppress his own moans.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum."

Sasuke knew that most kunoichi was consuming birth control pills and he knew Sakura was too.

"I'm going to cum as well. Cum inside me, Sasuke!"

It took just a few more thrusts and Sasuke shot his cum deep into Sakura just as Sakura reached her orgasm as well.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura softly on her lips, before rolling over to lie down on her side.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest. It didn't take long before both of them drifted off to sleep.

Little did they know, Kakashi passed by the room because he had decided to go for a midnight stroll since he couldn't sleep. He didn't have to see to know what was going on between two of his former students.

He smiled and sighed softly afterwards, murmuring to himself, "If I knew this was going to happen, I will just ask for three rooms and save some money."

Author's Note: How was it? I hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry if there was any mistakes! Please review! I would like to know what the readers think of this fanfic. Any corrections and suggestions are welcomed but please be nice. Please look forward to chapter 2! Thank you for reading!


	2. I'll Wait

Author's Note: Hello, everybody! I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite and even reviewed this fanfic. I really appreciate it and it really encourages me more to continue writing. I'm glad to know that some of you like this story. I hope everyone would enjoy chapter 2 as well!

Chapter 2: I'll Wait

"_What have we done…" _

That was Sakura's first thought when she woke up the next day. The pleasure and happiness she felt last night were too overwhelming and she wasn't able to carefullyconsider the possible consequences.

She tried not to move too much since Sasuke was still asleep and she didn't know how to face him if he will suddenly wake up. As slow and as careful as possible, Sakura release herself from Sasuke's arms and quickly dress up before going back to her room.

Turns out, Sasuke was awake all along. He pretended to be asleep because he knew Sakura was awake and she was feeling awkward about what had happened between them last night. Sasuke slowly sat up and sighed.

"What have we done…" He murmured before getting up to prepare himself.

It was 6.50 AM when Sakura reached the front door, where the team was meeting up. She was the first one there so she sat down on a nearby chair as she waited for the others. She unconsciously hoped that the next person to arrive was anybody but Sasuke. She was still confused and unable to bring herself to face him, especially if they were alone.

Anyway, it seemed like luck wasn't on Sakura's side because Sasuke arrived shortly afterwards.

Sakura couldn't hide her blush when she saw him. The two of them stayed still and stared into each other does eyes, both not knowing what to do or say next.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second before he started to speak, "Sakura, I-"

"Looks like we are all here already." Kakashi spoke, interrupting Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to where Kakashi was and saw that Sai was with him as well. Sakura stood up, trying to act as natural as possible. The slight blush on her face wasn't left unnoticed by both Kakashi and Sai.

Kakashi had a clear idea of the reason behind it but chose to left his two former students deal with it themselves for now. He smiled under his mask and said, "Well then, let's get going now."

Kakashi led the way and the other team members followed from behind.

Although Sai was a new member of the team and he barely know any of his other teammates, he was able to sense that something was different between Sasuke and Sakura. It was obvious to him that Sakura was attracted to Sasuke but something else was present besides mere attraction. Though he was a little curious about what really happened, Sai chose to just focus on his mission and not meddle other people's business.

Kakashi wanted them to reach their destination before night falls so he told the others that there wouldn't be any rests during their journey.

"The village we are heading to was reported to be dangerous once night falls. It is best we find some shelter before that so we can avoid unnecessary troubles." Kakashi explained and increased his pace.

Everyone else followed as well, not wanting to be left behind.

Throughout the whole journey, Sakura felt really awkward and uncomfortable. She wanted to take a look at Sasuke so badly but at the same time, she was scared he'll catch her looking and she wouldn't know what to do.

Honestly, she felt happy to be able to get so close to the person she truly loves. On the other hand, deep on inside, she was scared to find out it was just a one night stand. It wasn't like she was very hopeful and believed that Sasuke had feelings for her or anything, but she was still afraid to face the truth. She knew how much it'll hurt and she knew how she will still continue to love him anyway.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had set eyes on Sakura throughout the journey. He would stare at her while deep in his own thoughts. He wanted to apologize to her but didn't know how to do so. He knew that he didn't force her to do it with him but at the same time, he felt like he must apologize to her. After all, he knew her feelings for him and that was why he knew that he mustn't do anything to hurt her.

But then again, Sasuke wasn't able to return the feelings Sakura had for him.

At least, not now.

It wasn't because he disliked her or anything like that. He admitted that he used to find her annoying and not likeable. There were a lot about her that he used to dislike before. But after being teammates for so many years, he began to like her as well. He liked how she was so hard working and was always thriving hard to improve herself. She was definitely one of the best medic ninja in Konoha and it wasn't an exaggeration if he said she was much better than most medic ninja from other hidden villages. Compared to when Sakura was a Genin, she was now a much better ninja. She had proved her worth in countless missions and was praised by many. She became a ninja people can depend on and she had made everyone around her proud. That includes Sasuke himself as well.

The problem didn't lie on Sakura, but on Sasuke. He still couldn't let go of his revenge and felt like he didn't deserve to have someone devote her love on him. He didn't know what will happen next and what will befall him if he continued wanting his revenge. He didn't wish to implicate Sakura. He didn't wish to see her getting hurt because of him. He just wanted her to stay safe and sound.

"_Is this love?"_ Sasuke thought. He shook his head a little, as if trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He looked away from Sakura and looked straight ahead, trying to not let those thoughts back inside his head again.

The team managed to reach the village before sunset. They were standing on a hill and looked down to where the village was.

Sakura breathed in and was able to smell the sea. The wind was stronger here compared to Konoha due to the presence of the sea. One thing everyone saw was how surprisingly peaceful the village was.

"It looks as if nothing is wrong at all." Sakura commented as she tugged her hair behind her ears, trying to prevent the strong winds to mess up her hair.

"It sure does look like that." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, please don't tell me you brought us to the wrong place." Sasuke stared at Kakashi while he allowed the winds to mess up his hair. He didn't really bother to prevent his hair from blocking his view.

"Don't worry. I'm very sure this is the place. We better go down and look for some information." Kakashi reassured and led the group down the hill to where the village was.

Once they were already inside the village, they saw how everything seemed really normal. Shops were open, people were on the streets and there were even children playing around. It was as if nothing was wrong at all so even Kakashi himself looked confused.

Kakashi looked around and spotted an inn. He turned to his teammates and suggested, "Why don't we go to that inn and put down our things first? We need a short rest before we begin our investigation. Moreover, that inn could be a good place to make sure if this is indeed the village where we're supposed to go."

"So you're saying we might be in the wrong place?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi could feel Sasuke's glare and laughed awkwardly, "Well, I'm still pretty sure this is the right village. Come on, we better get going now."

Kakashi pointed at the inn and Sakura walked towards it first, followed by Sai. Sasuke was on his way as well when Kakashi stopped him.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"Say, Sasuke. I plan to stay at that inn tonight. Do you think we only need two rooms? I can share a room with Sai. That'll save a lot of money. Don't you think so?" Kakashi said in a whisper with a smile.

Sasuke stayed as still as a stone. His eyes widened in shock and he didn't know what to say.

"_He knows."_ Sasuke thought and continued staring at Kakashi.

"Don't look so surprise, Sasuke. You two were indeed… very loud. Don't worry, I won't go around telling people about this. But I want to warn you, Sasuke. Don't do anything that will hurt Sakura. You know her feelings for you, right?"

Sasuke's eyes softened and he looked away from his former teacher. He looked at the ground and Kakashi never saw Sasuke as guilty as he was right at that moment.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a while, as if trying to organize his messed up thoughts before looking back up at Kakashi.

"I know. I won't do anything that'll hurt her. Don't worry." There was reassurance in Sasuke's tone and Kakashi felt it.

"That's good to know." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, glad that his former student understood what he was trying to tell him. Kakashi honestly wish Sasuke could open up his heart and accepts Sakura's feelings but on the other hand, Kakashi understood how it was difficult for Sasuke to do so due to his past and his desires for revenge.

"_It'll take more time for those two to get together. Let's see what time can do to them both."_ Kakashi thought as he walked towards the inn.

Sasuke followed Kakashi soon afterwards. He saw Sakura looking back at them and saw how she noticed that he and Kakashi had stopped to talk for a few moments.

"I wonder if she knows that Kakashi knew about last night." Sasuke thought as he tried to avoid eye contact with Sakura. "If she does, she'll be so embarrassed that she probably won't be able to look at Kakashi in the eyes for quite a long time."

Just thinking about how Sakura will react and blush if she knew that their former teacher found out about their intimate moments made Sasuke smirk a little. He began to slowly like seeing Sakura's reactions at things a few years back. He found it annoying at first but end up finding it interesting and entertaining after spending so much time with her.

Kakashi and Sasuke caught up with Sakura and Sai and the four of them entered the inn. Kakashi approached the receptionist desk and asked for four rooms.

"I'm sorry. But we're only left with two rooms." The lady said.

Kakashi looked surprised for a moment and replied, "If I'm not mistaken, this village was attacked by some sort of sea monster recently. But the whole village seems peaceful and even the inn is full?"

"That is right. But the sea monster only appears at night and the leaders of this village had managed to convince the villagers that the village is perfectly safe in the day. The leaders don't want the villagers to panic. After all, the village's annual festival is going to be held the day after tomorrow so we wouldn't want to scare away our visitors."

"A festival?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes." The lady smiled, looking more excited than earlier. "Our village holds a festival every year, where we would have all sorts of stalls selling different food. We even have some game booth for the children. There would be all sorts of beautiful and interesting performances as well! We usually have fireworks at the night of the festival but with that sea monster around, I'm afraid the night events will have to be cancelled." The lady looked sad and disappointed. "If only that sea monster will be chased away by tomorrow."

Kakashi and the rest understood after listening to the lady. Kakashi smiled and said, "I see. That is really unfortunate. Are there any other inns around besides here?"

"There are other inns around here but they are all full already. A lot of the visitors come here for the festival days before the actual event so most inns are fully occupied already. I know this because a guest just came in few minutes ago saying that he couldn't find a place to stay because all the other inns he went to were full."

"I see." Kakashi said. "We have no choice but to take the last two rooms available then."

"Alright, thank you very much! One of the room is on the first floor and another on is on the third floor. It is the inn's regulation that only two people maximum are allowed to be in one room. It is due to constant complains from other guest regarding noise. I am sorry for any inconvenience caused due to this regulation. Hope you enjoy your stay!"

Kakashi took the key from the lady and turned to his other teammates. He noticed how Sakura looked as if she will began to panic soon while Sasuke glared at Kakashi as if he knew what Kakashi will do next.

Kakashi smiled and tried not to laugh. He gave one of the keys to Sasuke and said, "You guys heard the lady. Sakura will share a room with Sasuke and I'll share with Sai, alright? Meet up at the front door in 5 minutes after putting down your stuff."

Sasuke's glare was so intense that it looked as if it could pierce through Kakashi's head while Sakura's blush was so deep it looked as if she was about to faint.

Sai noticed both Sasuke and Sakura's reactions and had an idea what was going on but he wasn't so sure.

Kakashi didn't wait for Sasuke or Sakura to give him a reply and directly went to his room on his first floor, leaving a shocked Sasuke and a blushing Sakura.

Sasuke then cleared his throat and softly said, "Let's just go."

Sakura followed Sasuke to the third floor and she couldn't help but felt awkward about the whole situation.

"_I can't believe this is happening. I don't think I will be able to bring myself to go to sleep. This is not good at all. What should I do?!"_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke opened the door and both of them entered, feeling rather awkward with each other after what happened.

Things just have to seem worse when the two of them found out that there was only one bed in the room.

"_Oh no."_ Sakura thought.

"_Not good."_ Sasuke thought.

Both of them stood still for a while before getting on to put their stuff down and quickly went down to meet up with Kakashi and Sai.

All the while, the two of them thinking how they'll survive the next few nights having to sleep with each other.

Kakashi and Sai were already there when Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

Kakashi saw how Sasuke was glaring at him and how Sakura seemed to be in a panic and he tried so hard not to laugh.

"I hope the two of you like your room." Sasuke's glare intensified when Kakashi said this but Kakashi continued speaking anyway. "Now that we're all here, let me explain the instructions of our next move. It is going to be night time soon and today, our job is to observe and investigate the sea monster. It is best we don't take actions against it tonight and gather as much information as possible for now. The villagers were already asked to stay away from the sea once night falls so I hope nobody will get hurt. Anyway, remember, our job tonight is to observe and gather information so don't be reckless and attack. We'll split up in two groups. We'll meet up here again an hour later. I want everyone to rest well for tomorrow. So the groups would be Sasuke and Sakura, Sai and I." Sasuke's glare continues to intensify. "Sasuke and Sakura, check out the beach. Me and Sai will ask for more information from the villagers. Alright, let's get going now."

Kakashi and Sai left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura feeling both frustrated and awkward.

"W-Where should we go now?" Sakura asked, still having a deep shade of red on her cheeks.

"We'll go check the beach then." Sasuke replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The two of them reached the beach and hid behind a tree. The sun had already set by then and the wind had gotten stronger.

About half an hour had passed and the wind just gotten even stronger than when they just reached the beach. Sakura shivered when the wind touched her skin and she hugged herself to keep warm.

Of course, Sasuke noticed this and tried to think of something to help her keep herself warm. He didn't have any jacket with him though so he was only able to think of one way to help.

Sasuke, although still feeling awkward about what had happened between them last night, slowly went towards Sakura and hugged her from behind.

Sakura was shocked at what Sasuke had done but was honestly touched by his action.

"You wouldn't want to catch a cold. Not when we have a mission at hand." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura smiled and nodded in reply. Sasuke's hug was so warm and comfortable that Sakura felt like she was in a whole different world. His arms were strong and his whole body felt so reliable.

Sakura was beginning to day dream when she suddenly noticed something move in the middle of the sea.

She removed herself from Sasuke's embrace and moved closer for a better look. She turned back to Sasuke and whispered, "That is the sea monster, isn't it?"

"It sure seems like it." Sasuke quietly went to where Sakura was and observed.

The creature was really big, approximately ten times the height of an average man. Its lower body looked like that of an octopus while its upper body resembled a turtle. It swam slowly around the sea as if looking for its prey. After seeing that there was nobody around, it slowly swan further away from land and disappeared from both Sasuke and Sakura's sight.

"Let's go back to the inn now. It is time to meet up soon. We better tell Kakashi what we found out." Sasuke said and both of them headed towards the inn.

They waited for about 5 minutes for Kakashi and Sai at the front door of the inn. Sasuke explained what he saw at the beach to Kakashi and Kakashi told them what he found out from the villagers.

"It seems that the sea monster only attacks those who are at the sea and those who were nearby at the beach. The villagers should be safe if they don't get out to the sea or get anywhere near it but there are a lot of villagers who earns a living as fishermen and they have to get out to the sea eventually. We'll think of a strategy tomorrow morning. We better get some rest now. Meet up at 8 AM here tomorrow." Kakashi then left for his room and Sai followed him.

Sasuke and Sakura went back to their room and began feeling awkward again. Sakura felt uncomfortable with such an awkward atmosphere and tried to act like usual.

"I'll take a bath first then!" Sakura said in a cheerful tone and went inside the bathroom after taking out some of her clothes.

Sasuke watched her enter the bathroom and sighed. He walked towards the bed and sat down.

All the time he was thinking of ways to apologize to Sakura. He was so deep in thoughts that it felt like Sakura only took a short while in the bathroom. He quickly got his clothes and entered the bathroom afterwards.

Sakura then decided to sit on the bed as she stared at the ground. All the time she was hoping Sasuke didn't hate her or anything.

She looked up at Sasuke when she heard the bathroom door unlocked and opened. Sasuke was only wearing a pair of short pants and was drying his wet hair.

Sakura couldn't help it but blush at the sight. She quickly looked back down on the ground and it made Sasuke felt a little bad.

Sasuke sighed softly before saying, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura, obviously surprised to hear that, looked up questioningly, "What for?"

Sasuke looked away and replied, "I'm sorry for what I did last night."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I have to."

"You don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

Sasuke was surprised at Sakura's sudden confession and looked at her with slightly widened eyes. He knew of her feelings but wasn't expecting a confession right then and there.

Sakura smiles gently at Sasuke and said, "I know you couldn't accept my feelings right now but I am willing to wait for you, Sasuke. I mean it. I truly do love you and I am sure of that now. I'll wait for you no matter how long it'll take."

Sasuke felt touched at Sakura's words and brought himself to speak, "Thank you, Sakura. And again, I'm sorry. You know about my desires for my revenge and you know how it is now difficult for me to open up to these feelings."

"I know and I understand." Sakura walked towards Sasuke and gave him a hug. "And like I just said, I'll wait for you."

Sasuke hugged back and whispered, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sasuke broke the hug and stared into Sakura's eyes. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her lovingly.

The kiss was deepened by Sakura soon afterwards and Sasuke tightened their hold on each other.

The kiss was so passionate and it felt so good that Sakura was already feeling wet at her lower regions. On the other hand, Sasuke could feel his penis getting harder already.

Sasuke pushed Sakura down onto the bed and began taking off her clothes. Sasuke kissed her neck, down to her collarbone and shoulder as he began taking of her bra and underwear. Sakura felt Sasuke leaving kiss marks on her neck and moaned at the pleasure.

Sasuke didn't waste any more time and went to grab Sakura's breasts and squeezed them hard.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura wanted to feel more of the man in front of her and said, "Can you take off your pants?"

Sasuke smirked and took off his pants, releasing his erected penis for Sakura to see. Sakura sat up and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. She went down to where Sasuke's erected penis was and began stroking it.

"It's so big and hard, Sasuke." Sakura said, feeling braver than last night. She continued to stroke Sasuke's penis and she enjoyed looking at Sasuke's expressions. "Does it feel good, Sasuke?"

"Y-Yes." Sasuke answered in a lustful voice.

Sakura smiled playfully and then put Sasuke's dick into her mouth. She began sucking on it and licking the tip and down the shaft. While she was doing this, her hands went to touch Sasuke's balls.

"Ah… Sakura! F-Faster!" Sasuke felt so good and he knew he will cum soon.

It wasn't long before Sasuke cum and shot his semen in Sakura's mouth. Sakura sat up and swallowed the semen in front of Sasuke.

"It tastes so nice, Sasuke." Sakura said in a lustful and sexy tone.

Seeing how sexy and alluring Sakura looked, it didn't take time for Sasuke's penis to erect again.

Sasuke giggled at the sight and went to sit on top of Sasuke, putting his dick into her wet vagina.

Sakura moaned at the pleasure as Sasuke closed his eyes.

After adjusting herself to Sasuke's size, Sakura began going up and down Sasuke's dick.

"Ahh… Sasuke, you're so big. It feels so nice. Sa-Sasuke!"

"Sakura, your pussy is so wet and tight. Ride me harder!" Sasuke was even more aroused when he saw how Sakura's breasts would move whenever she went up and down on his erected penis.

Sakura listened and went faster and harder. She felt even hornier when Sasuke reached out his hands and began squeezing her boobs.

Sakura felt Sasuke's dick touching her g-spot and moaned even louder.

"Sakura, this feels so good. Sakura, ride me harder! I'm going to cum again."

"Sa-Sasuke. I want more of your dick. I-I'm going to cum as well!"

Sasuke shot his semen into Sakura's vagina and Sakura's juices were all over Sasuke's dick.

Sakura stayed still for a few moments, as if trying to get back some energy.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's sexy naked body and was aroused soon afterwards. He pushed Sakura onto the bed and went down to where her soaked vagina was.

Sakura, seeing how Sasuke was staring at her most private parts, blushed deeply.

Her blush just deepened when she felt Sasuke licking her vagina.

"Ahh! Sasuke!"

"Your pussy is so wet and delicious. You're beautiful, Sakura."

Sasuke began inserting his tongue inside Sakura's vagina while his thumb was touching her clitoris.

Sakura felt like screaming at the pleasure. Her moans were music to Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke then replaced his tongue with two of his fingers while he went to lick and suck on Sakura's nipples, making Sakura much more aroused.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura cum for the second time that night and she put her arms around Sasuke's shoulders for support.

"Sasuke, please. I want your dick inside me now. I want you to fuck me hard!"

Sasuke positioned himself in front of Sakura's wet vagina and kissed her softly and said, "I don't want to just fuck you, Sakura. I want to make love to you."

Sakura blushed happily upon listening to Sasuke's words and softly kissed him back.

Sasuke then pushed his erected penis into Sakura's wet vagina. He went in and out of Sakura's tight vagina and wasn't able to hold back his moans.

"Sakura, your pussy feels so good."

"Sasuke, I want more of your dick! Deeper! Faster!"

Sasuke went even deeper into Sakura and at a faster speed. The two of them felt so happy in each other's embrace.

"I'm going to cum now. Ah, Sasuke!"

"M-Me too, Sakura."

The two of them cum at the same time and breathe deeply for air.

They continued hugging each other as they drifted off to sleep.

That night, as Sasuke hugged Sakura to sleep, he hoped to be able to let go of all his hatred one day and return her feelings for him.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review because it'll really motivate me to write more. Please wait for chapter 3!


End file.
